


Ce n'était pas grave

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théo avait quelques courbatures, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul. Threesome. Slash / Yaoi . Draco Malfoy / Théodore Nott / Blaise Zabini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'était pas grave

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Camille ( camillemiko arobase free point fr )

Auteur : Camille ( camillemiko arobase free point fr )

Genre : fluff, une once d'angst, Blaise/Draco/Théo.

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Ce n'était pas grave.

Chapitre : One-shot.

Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR.

Blabla de l'auteur : Cadeau pour Isil/Shono_hime.

Rating : PG-15

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Draco et Blaise lui avaient plus ou moins sauté dessus la veille. Durant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il avait senti soit leurs regards le déshabiller, soit leurs mains le toucher. Malgré le fait qu'il les ait traités de pervers, il se devait d'avouer que cela avait quelque chose d'excitant que de se sentir désiré par deux des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Même s'il avait peu d'illusion sur pourquoi lui et pas un autre. À la fin du cours, il aurait juré qu'ils avaient pris un Portoloin, tellement ils avaient fait vite pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco. Son statut de Préfet avait bien des avantages, en dehors du désavantage majeur qu'étaient les rondes nocturnes.

Ils n'avaient pas dû le laisser dormir plus de six heures, cette nuit. Tout son corps était courbaturé, il était fourbu. Ces deux abrutis lui avaient fait des suçons (Draco dans la gorge et Blaise à l'aine !). Néanmoins, il ne se plaignait pas. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vraiment vu comme une petite chose fragile. Pourvu que cela dure dans le cas de Draco ! En fait, il était même assez convaincu qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir des bleus sur les hanches. Ceux-ci, il les aimait bien. Draco paniquerait, s'excuserait ; Blaise voudrait les résorber, mais pas lui. Ces marques étaient celles de l'amour, d'une nuit exceptionnelle, d'une envie de jouissance, mais certainement pas celles de la violence ou de la haine.

En plus, pensa-t-il en sentant son pantalon dévoiler sa hanche droite, sous sa robe, il en était assez fier. Il aimait l'idée de garder une trace, invisible pour les autres, de leurs nuits. C'était un peu son talisman. Bien souvent, il n'avait que ce sablier, enchanté par Draco dans le but de l'agacer, mais certaines nuits lui offraient une protection bien supérieure. Lors des vacances, cela lui manquait. Il en venait presque à oublier quelle était la sensation de quatre mains courant sur son corps. Il ne se souvenait que des coups, des mots durs, insultants. Quand ils allaient au Manoir Malfoy, pendant quelques heures, il réapprenait ce que voulait dire le verbe « aimer ». Draco laissait courir sa baguette sur son corps meurtri pour le soigner. Doucement, il passait des baumes sur sa peau bleuie. Son regard était rempli de tendresse. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour que Blaise soit présent. Quand c'était le cas, celui-ci embrassait chaque blessure après qu'elles aient été guéries. Il caressait sa peau encore sensible des coups. Chacun, à sa façon, était un onguent pour son cœur.

Quand ils avaient le temps, les caresses devenaient plus douces, plus appuyées. Ils le menaient jusqu'à la jouissance, le laissant un temps dans les limbes du plaisir dans leurs bras. Un moment hors du temps, de la violence du Vieux Nott. Parfois, Draco obtenait même que Théodore et Blaise dorment au Manoir. Ces nuits-là, ils lui faisaient l'amour, longuement. Il se demandait s'ils avaient conscience que c'était ces moments-là qui lui faisaient tenir jusqu'au suivant, jusqu'à la rentrée. Entrer dans le cocon de leurs bras, de leurs corps, lui faisait oublier ses reins douloureux d'un coup violent, son souffle trop court, le fait qu'il ne sera _jamais un homme, juste une erreur méprisable_. Quand ils lui faisaient l'amour, qu'ils s'occupaient de lui, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il avait l'impression d'être le centre de leur monde, quelques minutes.

Durant l'été, ils veillaient à ne laisser aucune trace sur son corps de peur que le Vieux Nott ne la voit. Draco craignait que cela ne l'empêche de le voir pour le soigner. Blaise appréhendait que les coups ne redoublent. Théo avait peur de perdre ces instants. Savoir qu'ils s'étaient laissés aller jusqu'à le marquer, voulait dire que son père était loin, qu'il n'était que des lettres rares et méprisantes. Ce n'était définitivement pas de taille à lutter contre les souvenirs d'une nuit où ils l'avaient aimé, où ils avaient joué de son corps comme d'un instrument maintes fois utilisé, mais à chaque fois redécouvert. Même si c'était pratique pour Blaise, même si c'était une expression de sa tendresse et de son besoin de le protéger de Draco, lui, il appréciait.

\- Tu rêves à quoi ? Lui demanda Draco, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à ses côtés, sur le canapé où il se trouvait.

\- Oh, rien de grave, lui répondit-il, avant d'ajouter un sourire coquin, à cette nuit.

Le rire grave de Blaise remplit la pièce, alors qu'il se penchait sur le dossier.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, tu sais que l'on peut sécher les cours de ce matin pour que tu fasses plus que d'y penser.

Levant les yeux au ciel –c'était leur grand plaisir, que lui faire cette proposition- il grogna qu'il avait faim et de nourriture, lui. Haussant les épaules, ils le suivirent. Le choix entre un Théodore au petit-déjeuner et du bacon avec son thé aurait été difficile de toutes façons. Jusqu'à la sortie des cachots, ils étaient tous ensemble –Vincent et Gregory les ayant rejoint- sans réelle hiérarchie. Après, à la lumière du jour, des autres, Draco prit sa place de « futur maître du monde » comme ils le lui disaient. Il était loin, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'en passant, il avait laissé glisser ses doigts sur sa hanche en une infime caresse, tandis que Blaise continuait à lui parler, avec ce sourire en coin.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
